Gabi
Gabi '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, she is extremely horrible, at level 101+ (the 7th worst player). In Swordplay Showdown, '''Gabi is the Boss of level 2. In Swordplay Duel, she is the 4th best, at level 1451+, putting her in Pro Class. She isn't very good in Basketball at level 236+, and she plays with Gwen and Mia. She is bad at Cycling, coming 70th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Gabi is an Expert Mii. Trivia *In Swordplay, Basketball and Table Tennis, all of the games you have opponents, Gabi seems to have a level close to the level Gwen has, *Her Japanese name is Gyuabi. *You can earn her badge for making 250 edits on Edit category badge Mii articles. *Her name is the pet form of Gabriela *She is the 1st Swordplay Showdown boss that is a PRO. Gallery GabiDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Gabi, as seen in the portrait Gabi Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Gabi in Swordplay Duel Gabi.png|Gabi as the level 2 Boss in Swordplay Showdown Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_072130.jpg|Gabi in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_073256.jpg|Gabi and her teammates Mia and Gwen in Basketball 2018-03-02 (75).png|Gabi about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-02 (77).png|Gabi swordfighting at Dusk 2018-05-25 (31).png 2018-07-24 (30).png|Gabi playing Basketball at High Noon Badge-29-6.png|Gabi's Badge IMG_20180808_125830.jpg|Gabi in a minigame with Marco, Saburo and Eduardo 2018-09-15 (5).png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Megan, Hayley, and Gabi participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Gabi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ai, Gabi, Elisa, Asami, and George featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Chika, Rainer, Akira, and Michael featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Mike, Greg, Nelly, and Luca featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_muellers_by_robbieraeful_dajsq4c-250t.jpg|Martin with Silke, Tyrone, and Gabi Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Female Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Top 10 Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:Adults Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Black Females